Another Boring Night
by Russica
Summary: Guzma is sick and who better to see to his care than Officer Nanu. While caring for his unwelcome guest Nanu finds himself with more than he bargained for.


Hello everyone. Long time no see. My recent dive back into pokemon led me to realize my fave pairing Nanu/Guzma doesn't get enough love. Kind of a sick fic but it's really weak plot before the porn.

Warnings: M/M, rough sex

* * *

Nanu sat on his couch idley tapping away on his PC, a Meowth purred contentedly in his lap as the rain pattered gently against the roof of the police station. Another exciting day in the life of the Ula'Ula Kahuna he thought numbly as he scrolled past yet another Malasada ad. A loud bang on his door caught his attention, he couldn't say it surprised him really, nothing seemed to surprise him nowadays. He dislodged the Meowth from his lap, earning a disgruntled 'mrrr', and strolled over to the door. Upon opening it he found a rather upset looking Plumeria, her bright hair stuck wetly to her shoulders.

"Nanu.. sir... please, you gotta help him."

Nanu blinked slowly. Not everyday a Team Skull goon is calling at his door and calling him sir. Plumeria shifted on her feet as Nanu caught sight of two grunts behind her with a large blackish lump supported between them.

"Come in I guess. Don't get my rug wet."

Plumeria nodded and the grunts behind her lugged the black lump inside. Nanu led them past the front desk his Meowths used as a dinner table and over to an old dark couch with a green pillow on it. The grunts avoided the bright green rug as they threw the now groaning lump on the couch.

"Careful you idiots!" Plumeria hissed.

The grunts mumbled some apologies as they rearranged the person on the couch. Nanu glanced at the shape and could now see bits of white hair appearing through what he determined to be a hoodie. As the grunts shuffled away towards the door Plumeria looked at him.

"Guzma is... well.. I dunno.. sick I guess" she frowned. "He holed up in his room all yesterday without a shout or rap or anything. Found him like this at dinner when he didn't eat again."

Nanu sighed inwardly. So much for a boring night. He made his way around to where Guzma's head rested and pressed his hand to the man's forehead.

"He's got a fever."

Plumeria nodded and bit her lip.

"Probably just a cold" he deadpanned.

Plumeria met his cool red eyes with her own piercing yellow.

"The mansion is.. well.." she sighed rubbing her neck.

Disgusting? A wreck? A sesspool?

"He needs somewhere safe to stay, away from these idiots" she glared. "And with the Boss out of commission I gotta run the team. I can't keep an eye on him and keep them in line."

Plumeria threw her thumb back towards the grunts who were now quietly beat boxing near the front door. Nanu weighed his options. Deal with a sick Guzma who couldn't possibly be any more pleasant than regular Guzma. Or. Deal with unsupervised Skull grunts running amok.

"Fine."

Plumeria grinned.

"Figured you'd see it my way."

"Yeah yeah, give me two days then come check on him. Not promising he's going to be better but he should be conscious at the very least."

She nodded before turning and leading the grunts out into the rain at a run. The door slammed shut, startling a few Meowths. Nanu looked down at the man on his couch. His face was pale and shone with sweat, his white hair was plastered to his forehead. Nanu walked to the back of the station and slid a thin panel aside revealing a short hallway. At the back were 3 rooms: to the left a rather small bathroom (but at least it included a shower), straight ahead was a functioning kitchen with all the basic necessities, and to the right was a rather large bedroom with a queen sized bed, a small bedside table, and a cluttered dresser, the rest of the room was empty save a Meowth climbing tree in the corner and a couple empty boxes in front of the closet. The room had originally been meant to house a couple officers at a time for overnight patrol shifts but hadn't been used by more than one officer in many years. Nanu made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a washcloth on his way, he filled up a large bowl with cool water and made his way back to Guzma. One more trip and he had a glass of water and two pills which he sat on the table. Guzma was in his black jacket and it stuck to him from the rain. Nanu grumbled as he manhandled him enough to wrestle it off leaving Guzma in just his white tank top. As he tossed the jacket aside he removed the goggles on his head before slipping the large gold necklace over his head and tossing them on top of the jacket. Satisfied, he took to dunking the washcloth he grabbed into the water, wringing it out, and placing it on the younger man's head. He let out a sigh. After only a moment Nanu re dipped the already warm washcloth and reapplied it. He tended to the unconscious man for a good 20 minutes, dip, wring, wait, repeat. Guzma finally felt cooler and Nanu gently tapped his cheek with the side of his hand.

"Hey kid."

Guzma remained unresponsive. Nanu tapped a bit harder. Guzma groaned.

"C'mon kid, I wanna get back to my night."

He continued tapping until Guzma's eyes fluttered open. His grey eyes were dull and unfocused.

"Whazzat?" He mumbled.

"Finally. You need to drink some water so you gotta sit up."

Guzma blinked dumbly at him. Nanu handed him a small trash can.

"Hold on to that" he ordered as he slipped an arm under the man's back. "You're probably gonna puke."

He hefted Guzma into a sitting position. Guzma face went green as his jaw clenched against the rise of bile in his throat.

"Let it out" Nanu huffed as he sat behind the man to prop him up. "You'll probably feel better ."

Guzma clenched the trash can for dear life as he puked. He coughed as he fought off dry heaves before he swallowed hard and prayed to Solgaleo that he was hallucinating. There was no way he was in that stupid police station with that old bastard of an officer. The thoughts were fleeting as another rise of bile forced it's way up his throat. He swallowed hard.

"'th fuck.." he mumbled hoarsely.

"I'm moving, don't fall back or spill that trashcan" Nanu told the dazed man beside him.

He moved and Guzma wavered slightly before leaning forward. Nanu retrieved the medication off the table and offered it to the younger man. Guzma looked at the pills suspiciously.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have already."

Guzma glared at the man but took the pills and tossed them into his mouth. A glass of water replaced the trashcan he'd held. He didn't question it as he downed the glass. He sighed as Nanu took the glass and he flopped back on the couch.

"Yo why am I here old man?"

"Plumeria."

Guzma hummed. She was always looking out for him but... he looked over at the old cop wringing out a washcloth.

"I'm fine. Takes a lot more than a damn cold to get ya boy Guzma down" he boasted in a rasping voice.

Nanu looked at him impassively.

"Right" he said as he placed the cool rag on Guzma's head.

He sighed as goosebumps flared to life across his body. Man was he hot. Felt like he'd jumped into a volcano. But his legs felt like they were chilling in a snow drift. As if reading his mind Nanu stood and pulled the cover off the back of the couch and covered him. Guzma glanced over at the red eyed man. His neutral face looked tired. He was exhausted. He'd slept all the day before but still.

"Try to sleep, bathroom is down the hall to the left."

"Yeah yeah" Guzma waved dismissively. "I'm not a kid old man."

"Whatever you say boy" Nanu smirked as he turned and left the room.

Guzma glared. His venom was short lasted, Nanu switched the light off and Guzma heard a door click shut in the distance. Exhaustion washed over his body. His eyes were slipping shut when a Meowth slipped onto his stomach and began to purr. He hummed as he gently stroked the purple creatures head and slipped off to sleep.

.. _sweaty bodies entwined. His name being gasped out by a rough and deep voice_..

Guzma sat straight up panting as a roll of thunder seemed to shake the building. He groaned and wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

'Damn fever dreams' he cursed inwardly.

His mouth was like a desert. He rolled off the couch and shuffled down the short hallway. He glanced between the two closed doors before continuing into the open kitchen. He felt his way to the sink and slid his head under the cool water. He drank his fill before turning off the water and grumbling about feeling like shit. Going back down the hall he glanced between the closed doors. He opened the door to the right and was pleased to find the bathroom. He flipped on the light, stripped down, and turned the shower on nice and cool. The water felt amazing on his feverish skin. Goosebumps ran down his body and he might have let out a soft moan. One good shower later and Guzma was drying off his hair and enjoying the cool air against his bare skin. He was headed back to the couch, his clothes under his arm, when the other closed door got his attention yet again. He carefully turned the doorknob and cracked the door enough to peek in. After a moment, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see a single large bed in the room with a noticeable lump on it.

'Old man sleeping good in here and got me on the couch' he thought to himself. 'Well I mean I'm sick and he's supposed to be watching me right?'

He grinned before slipping into the main room and throwing his clothes on the couch. He slipped on his boxers before heading to the bedroom.

As he slipped in the door Guzma had the strangest knot form in his stomach; not quite sick and not quite nervous, more like excitement that squirmed in his gut like a bunch of ekans. He slowly made his way to the bed and began to slip in when he saw a glimmer of metal swish and stop in front if his face. He froze. In the darkness he couldn't make out the exact shape but was fairly sure a gun was pointed at him. Nanu held his pistol steady as his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. He frowned.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey old man I was just looking for a better spot to sleep is all" Guzma laughed as he slid into the bed.

Nanu growled but returned his gun to his nightstand.

"You almost got shot dumbass."

Guzma frowned for a moment before scooting closer to the older man.

"You'd deprive the world of my skills old man?"

Nanu stared at the younger man who was moving much too close for comfort.

"What are you doing?"

Guzma grinned as he quickly threw an arm around Nanu's waist and pulled him tightly against him.

"If I gotta stay with you I might as well get comfy" he smirked as he laid his head on his shoulder.

Nanu found himself becoming uncomfortably hot and the earlier thought of things not surprising him flew out the door. Guzma in his bed snuggling him, and seemingly, wanting more.

"Kid" his voice was low and serious.

"Yo I'm not a kid."

"I'm warning you."

"What? You'll cuff me up, arrest me? I ain't afraid of-"

His sentence was cut short as Nanu deftly pushed Guzma face down and was on top of his back with his right arm jacked up painfully behind him. Guzma grunted as he felt the uncomfortable beginnings of an erection pressing into the mattress. Damn if his whacked out mind didn't consider pain a trigger. Nanu leaned down.

"You should be."

" _Fuck_ " Guzma breathed as his eyes rolled back.

Nanu froze. Guzma's eyes snapped back as he realized he'd said it out loud. But gods between his deep sexy voice and his hips pressing into his ass Guzma was almost a puddle of lust. Guzma shifted his hips slightly and Nanu was suddenly acutely aware of his position. His one hand securing Guzma's arm against his naked back, his legs straddling his hips, and his own crotch separated from Guzma's wiggling ass by just 2 thin layers of fabric.

'Well. This backfired' he thought as he considered the shifting body beneath him.

Guzma swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"Y-you made your point old man. Now get off me" he inwardly cursed at his slip up.

Nanu gently pressed the arm he held up earning a hiss from the pinned man.

"Figures you'd be noisy" Nanu smirked as he ground his hips down.

Guzma grunted before biting down on his lip. Nanu pressed his arm and ground down resulting in Guzma bucking back into him. Nanu closed his eyes. Now that... that felt good.

"Dammit get off me!"

Nanu smirked but complied and when Guzma rolled on to his back Nanu pounced back on him and pinned his arms down with his knees.

"Not very fast are ya kid?"

Guzma was breathing heavily through his nose. This was torture and that damn cop knew it.

"How about we see what sound you make when I do this" he smirked as he ground his hips down, pressing their erections together.

Guzma threw his head back and moaned.

Nanu ground his hips in slow circles causing Guzma to buck his own in an attempt for more friction. Nanu leaned down and Guzma licked his lips.

"Ready to back out?" Nanu smirked.

"Shut up and fucking do somethin" he growled back.

Nanu slammed their lips together in a rough and bruising kiss. Tongues were tangled and hands were suddenly free and running down wherever they could reach. Guzma tugged at Nanu's shirt which he quickly threw off. Nanu's hands ran over Guzma's smooth toned chest as Guzma's were running through his short hair and nails were trailing down his shoulders. Nanu broke their kiss and stared down at the writhing man.

"This is great but I want the main attraction."

Guzma was thrown off momentarily but realization set in quickly and he was tearing at his boxers. Nanu slid between Guzma's legs and removed his own. Guzma was cursing and mumbling while Nanu smirked. The moment they were both freed of their clothing Nanu's mouth was on Guzma's cock. He bucked before he could stop and cried out. Nanu took it in stride and set a brutal pace. Guzma twisted his fists in the sheets and let loose a series of moans and cries and curses as Nanu slid a slick finger inside him. He sucked hard on the head as he slid in two fingers. Guzma threw his head back. He couldn't last at this rate. Nanu seemed to realize this too as his pace became agonizingly slow. Guzma let out a breathy laugh.

"You really are gonna kill me."

Nanu responded by slipping in a third digit. Guzma moaned as he pressed his hips back onto the thrusting fingers. Nanu slipped out and off, earning a moan and a whimper, before sliding Guzma's legs over his shoulders and positioning himself. Guzma was practically shuddering with anticipation. Nanu chuckled as he spit on his hand, stroked himself, and aligned himself with Guzma's eager hole. As he pressed Guzma moaned loudly and pushed his hips down. Nanu grunted and simply slammed the rest of the way in. Guzma screamed and Nanu didn't stop. He pounded into his ass at a breakneck speed relishing in Guzma's cries and screams for more. He adjusted his position just enough and when Guzma screamed his name he knew he'd hit the right spot. He pounded into his prostate repeatedly as he slipped a hand down to stroke the man's cock. Guzma felt his orgasm looming, white hot flames spreading across his abdomen as Nanu's rough hands fisted his straining cock, his ass being fucked to oblivion and back.

"N-nnn-nanu I-I'm-"

"Yes," Nanu breathed as he doubled over the man and latched their lips together.

Guzma cried out into the kiss as he tipped over the edge. His cum coating their stomachs. Nanu groaned as Guzma's muscles contracted around him. He pumped twice more and came deep in the younger man. As the two were shaking and panting and sweating in their post orgasmic highs, Nanu slipped his softening cock out and earned a soft cry. He rolled off the bed and slowly made his way to the door. As he left Guzma stared at the ceiling, his mind on overdrive as he tried to process what had actually just happened. When Nanu came back a moment later it was with a wash cloth, some water, and some pain meds.

"Here. You don't wanna get worse."

Guzma propped up on unsteady arms and took the meds and a large gulp of water.

"Thanks" he mumbled before collapsing back.

He felt hot skin on his hips as Nanu sat down and cool water when he ran the cloth over his stomach. His face flushed and his tired cock gave an interested twitch.

"What're you doin?"

"What's it look like?"

"Well for fucks sake stop" he snapped.

Nanu paused before his hand quickly gave the man's cock a stroke and returned to cleaning him off.

"Shit fuck Nanu" Guzma moaned as he threw his arms over his eyes.

Nanu chuckled as he tossed aside the rag and straddled the younger man. Guzma's hands shot down to naked thighs.

"I don't have it in me for a round two right now" Nanu smirked. "But you're just so vocal it's hard not to try."

Guzma bit his lip and whimpered as Nanu stroked both of their waning erections together.

"Guzma."

He swallowed, should his own name sound that good?

"I want to hear you scream my name."

Guzma lost it. He screamed for Nanu, begged for him, begged for more, for release, for anything just something please. Nanu stroked their now hyper sensitive cocks and with a shout of his name they were both at their limit. Simply too much stimulation for their hyper sensitive bodies to handle anymore. Nanu slipped off and threw his arm over Guzma.

"Fuck" he rasped.

"You sound good like that" Nanu chuckled.

Guzma rolled over to face him, snaking an arm around his neck.

"Shut up" he grumbled as he planted a kiss on him.

Nanu smiled into the kiss. As Guzma pulled away Nanu hummed.

"I guess you'll want to come stay here more often?"

Guzma smiled.

"You know you can't resist the charm."

Nanu rolled his eyes.

"It's not a new hideout."

"Nah, I guess I sorta find you aight so yeah.."

Nanu gave him a peck on the lips.

"Get some sleep Guzma and don't you dare say it."

"You too Nanu," he grinned as they repositioned.

Guzma fell asleep quickly with his head on Nanu's arm and his hand trailing through Nanu's chest hair. Nanu sighed. He'd never be rid of these distractions. He smiled at that and slipped off to sleep.


End file.
